Revenge
by Sufferb4me
Summary: Jack becomes a bounty hunter after Riddick breaks her heart, and after five years of hunting down people jack finally gets the mission she's always wanted... [updated]
1. The misson I've always wanted

This takes place 5 years after the wreck on T-2. Jack has become a bounty hunter. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack ran a hand through her straight brown hair. Her green eyes scanned the crowded dance floor. Lasers glided around the room as sweaty body's rub up against each other to the pulsating music. She took a sip of her drink and sat it down. She got up and moved her neck from side to side; it popped slowly as she smiled wickedly. She pulled out her laptop and turned it on. A menu popped up. Jack typed in her user name and password.

user name Johnny Ice

user password *******

Password verified. Welcome Johnny Ice. 

______Status______ 

Jobs completed-165

Jobs aborted- 3

Credits- 2173

Current status- no job

People killed- 165

Rank-5 out of 300

Press enter to except new job. Press escape to quit 

Jack moved her mouse over to the except button. She pressed it and whole new menu popped up. Her mouth dropped open. The picture of her next victim loaded. A pic of Richard B. Riddick popped down. Jack felt her throat get tight. Her heart raced. The reason she became a merc was because of Riddick. She hated him. She was taken back to the last time she saw him.

A 17-year-old Jack stared into Riddicks eyes. She loved the man. A tear fell down her cheek. They had just reached New Mecca. Iman had already said goodbye and now Jack was left on the skiff with Riddick.

" Jack…I said go!" he growled staring at her; his silver eyes shown down on her.

" Riddick please don't make me go. I want to stay here with you. Please…" she pleaded with him.

" Jaclyn. There is nothing for you here with me. I am a murderer. I kill people, is any of this reaching you!" he screamed.

" I don't care…I just want to be with you."

It was tearing Riddick up inside. He wanted to grab her and fuck the hell out of her, but she was so innocent. Plus, she would take it as boy friend and girl friends shit…and it would kill him more to say that it meant nothing, though that too would be a lie. He knew that the best thing was to leave it at this; he knew what he had to do.

" No. You can't stay with me. You are nothing but and annoying puppy dog. Leave me the hell alone. I never want to fucking see you again kid. The only reason I saved you was because of Fry, but she's dead, and if you don't leave you will be too!" he growled shoving her against the wall by her throat.

Jack shook under his powerful grip. He let her go. She ran out the ship door crying. Her whole body shook. 

Jack shook away the memory and stared back at the screen. She looked at all the particulars. 

Time given to complete mission 168:00:00

Location-unidentified 

Credits- 20,00 

Jacks mouth hung open. She didn't know Riddick was worth that much. She scowled at the picture. She hated the man with all of her life. She knew she probably wasn't that experience…the last man ranked number one almost caught him…but was killed in the process. She knew that man; his user name was Johns. He was an asshole anyway. She wouldn't make the dumb ass mistake that he did. She would kill him the first chance she got. She wouldn't try and put him on a ship and fly him back to slam. She was going to kill him. She wanted him to pay for the past five years of agony that he caused her.

"This is going to be perfect…I'll get that fucker back. Revenge is sweet." She said signing off.  A smile spread on her face as she closed her laptop. She downed the rest of her drink and walked out of the club. She had work to do.


	2. Job

­­­­­­­Second chapter. Yes there will be a little sexual content later in the story for all my horny readers. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riddick stared at the ceiling letting the cold breeze sweep over his naked body. He didn't shiver; he didn't even blink. His mind was set on Jack. He licked his lips as he her name rolled of his tongue. 

" Jaclyn…mmm." He said aloud.

The wind blew softly outside making the crashing of the waves even more beautiful. Riddick was now living on a tropical planet called Olahara. He had a small house by the beach. There was nobody near him for miles. Though there was a large city only 45 minutes away.

            For some reason Riddick couldn't seem to get Jack out of his mind lately. Her body…her every curve. Riddick could feel himself getting hard at the though of her. 

" C'mon Rid. Your thinking about a seventeen year old girl." He scolded himself.

" You're right…but remember, that was five years ago. Imagined how good she looks now."  Whispered the beast inside of him. 

He growled sensually. His body tense as he grabbed his cock. He stoked it thinking about her. About her curves…her ass, breast…everything. He wanted to see her…and bad.

Jack type on her laptop furiously. Being a hacker came in very handing. She could find out anything about anybody…even Riddick. 

" Richard B. Riddick. Resigns on the planet Olahara. That's it!" she growled. She slammed her lid of her laptop down. 

" Get ready Riddick, " she said getting up, " 'cause your not going to survive this one." She said walking out of her room.

Jack walked out of the ship and onto the hot sand. She had only been on planet for 15 seconds and already she was burning up.

" I knew I should have worn shorts." She grumbled grabbing her bags. She looked around at the many people hugging and kissing and greeting each other.  Jack realized that she was getting nervous. Her stomach had butterflies and she was shaking.

" C'mon Jack…you can do this." She said walking over to the nearest hotel. 

Jack threw down her bags as she sat down on the small bed. Her body felt tired and heavy. She wanted to sleep but she knew that she had work to be done. She needed to kill Riddick, and she only had a week to do it. Lazily she got of the bed and set up her laptop at the makeshift desk. She began typing away, trying to find out any information on where Riddick might be hiding. After an hour of typing she finally gave up.

" Nothing…there is nothing here!" she screamed.  

She was about to close her lab top when she had an idea.

Jack walked through the crowed streets looking around, hoping to find somewhere Riddick might have bin. She looked down an alley and saw a sign.

" Melana's Whore House." She said aloud. She smiled; she figured Riddick was a usual costumer. She walked in and cringed. Moans and screams were heard from up stairs. The smell of smoke entered her nose. A woman twice her size with rosy cheeks and curly hair approached her.

" Hello there. Welcome to Melana's Whore House. How may I help you?"

" I was wondering if you have seen this man?" she asked holding up the hologram. The picture of his face loaded. The woman smiled.

" Yes…Mr. Richard B. Riddick. He is one of our regulars." She said with a smile.

" Could you tell me where he lives?"

" Umm… I don't think we are at liberty to give away that type of information."

" Nothing… at all?" she asked disappointed.

" He lives on the beach if that helps."

" Ok how long is the beach?" 

" Only 300 miles." She said with a smile.

" Damn it…Ok." She said closing the hologram. She began to walk when she over heard the lady that approached her and another younger girl.

" She was cute."

" Yeah I know. To bad, I was hoping she was going to ask for a job. I'm sure Mr. Riddick would have chosen her. She seems to be his type."

Jack turned on her heels and smirked.

" Job?"


	3. My Pick

Ok...this chapter is very short. I just wanted to give you people a little fix because I'm leaving for at least a week which means no new chapters for a while, so I'm putting this one up before I go. Enjoy…

­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riddick was on his way to the city. He needed to relieve himself, and bad. He drove in anticipation, his pulse thumping in rhythm to the hard rock blasting from his stereo. He pulled up and parked by the alley. He got out and strolled over to the hole in the wall known as Melana's Whore House. He walked up to the counter noticing the whores staring at him and winking. 

" Better wink bitch, I_ am_ paying good money for you people." He thought to himself.

The large lady that approached Jack walked up to the counter.

" Welcome Mr. Riddick. How may I help you tonight?" she asked with a smile.

" You know what I want. How come you always ask Melana?"

" Habit…" she winced. She feared losing her best customer. 

" Wadda' ya' got for me?" he asked looking around.

Jack squeezed into her mini skirt that Melana supplied her with. She adorned her self with a leopard print bikini top and fish net stockings. She had black lace up boots and her brown hair was dyed black and curly. She looked in the mirror and felt like crying. She couldn't believe that she had trusted them with a make over.  Jack sat down and looked over at the clock and waited, she knew he'd be here soon. The girls had supplied her with a mountain full of information as to his schedule. She heard footsteps in the hall and immediately stood up, nearly tripping on her shoes. A younger girl about 20 entered the room.

" C'mon Silvia…he's here." She said grabbing her.

" My names Jack" she said pulling away. She grabbed her purse that held her gun she would use on Riddick.

" Not anymore…now c'mon." They had to give her a new name…Jack just didn't seem too appealing.

Jack realized that her palms were beginning to sweat. He stomach felt like a roller coaster. What if he recognized her, what if he didn't pick her, all these thoughts raced through her head as she walked down the steps. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She couldn't help but notice his shaved head, and muscular body. He was wearing a black wife beater and baggy pant, the way she always remembered him. She had to control her self. She was here for one reason; to kill the man she loved and adored. 

" As you can see Mr. Riddick we have many new girls. This one we just hired today." Said Melana, leading him over to Jack. Jack's heart skipped a beat as Riddick licked his lips. Jack stared at him with her innocent eyes and bit her lip. She knew that she was getting to Riddick. He looked her up and down a few times before turning to Melana.

" How much do you want for her?"

" For Silvia? 100 credits." She said with an extended hand.

" What! I'm worth at least more than that!" Jack thought to her self.  Riddick handed her the money and stared at Jack.

" Lets go." He growled. Jack walked out holding her breath.

" Here goes nothing. Be strong Jack." She thought to her self.


	4. Seduction

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Ok, sorry it took so long guys! Got back from my trip last week, took longer than I thought…Anyway, in this chapter, Fry is basically a skitzo. She hears voices, but they're just her brain and body arguing…anyway, I hope you like it. It'll take some time to write the next chapter, it'll be my first sex scene, so I need all the help I can get. If you wanna help me, e-mail me or say something in yer review, okies…that's it …I think! Enjoy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------

Jack was sure that Riddick could hear her heart beat. She tried not to act so nervous, but her body gave it away. She gripped the armrest of her chair and took a deep breath; they hadn't spoken in the forty minutes that she'd been in the car. She didn't know what to say to him. Here was the guy that she hated but loved, and she was dressed as a whore ready to kill him. Dear god…she grumbled. Might as well say something, it might seem suspicious, she thought to herself.

" How much longer?" 

" Why, anxious?" he asked with a smirk. 

Jack stared at him and licked her lips, " Hell yeah I am." She said to her self. Then she shook her head, still thinking, " No Jack, you know what you're here for!"

" Sure..." she muttered, turning to look out the window.

Riddick grunted and pushed down on the gas.

Jack walked into the small house on the beach. Riddick closed the door behind her; she jumped as the door slammed.

" Jumpy." He said walking across the room.

" Fuck you." She said under her breath.

" I'm going to be in the bedroom, get something to drink and get in here." He said walking into the bedroom and closed the door. Jack grabbed her purse and whipped out the gun. She steadied her shaking hand and walked towards the bedroom. She opened the door and looked inside. 

Riddick chuckled to himself. He knew that it was Jack. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still the beautiful goddess she always was. He stood in the corner of the room.  He watched her enter the room with the gun in her hand. He knew that was why she was there. She had become a bounty hunter, probably because of him. Oh well, it wasn't his life that was being thrown away. Maybe I should play with her, seduce her…he thought with a smirk. He knew that Jack wanted him.

            The room was completely black. Jack couldn't see a thing. The dark was a problem for people with normal eyes.

" Fuck, he's gonna kill me." She thought. She looked around, hoping that her eyes would adjust to the dark. Then she felt a hand move down her back. She shivered at the touch. The hand moved up her back and down her arm, she dropped the gun and closed her eyes. She felt Riddick's lips on her neck. She let out a soft moan and then he stopped. Her eyes snapped open and darted around.

            Riddick moved back to the corner of the room. He watched as she looked around. He could smell her fear, her excitement. He likes being in control; it was a power trip. He licked his lips as her body shook. He envisioned her shaking under an orgasm. This is going to be sweet…he though to himself.

 " Jesus Jack, get the gun, c'mon!" she screamed at herself. Her heart thumped in excitement and in fear. She got on her knees and searched for the gun she had dropped. There was nothing there. She got up and looked around. She could barely make out the bed. She felt Riddick grab her waist from the back, wrapping an arm around her body. She could feel his hard on pressing against her lower back.

" Give in Jack, fuck him, give in to your deepest and _darkest_ pleasures." Growled her body.

" No Jack, do what you came here for. Kill the bastard." Screamed her brain. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was jumping out of her chest.

" Jack…relax." He growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

" How did you-?" she said almost in a trance.

" I have always wanted you, and now I can finally have you." He said flicking his tongue over her soft neck. Her knee's felt weak as he caressed her body. She turned to him and stared into his silver eyes.  She brought her head up to his and kissed him. He moved his tongue around with hers; she was a very good kisser. She pulled away and bit his lip softly; he smiled wickedly. 

" So, she likes to play rough 'eh?" he thought. He growled sensually and moved his lips down to her neck; he flicked his tongue over her shoulder. She quickly took in a breath. He moved her over to the bed and laid her down. She threw her arms over her head and let him do all the work. Her gently took off her bikini top. Her voluptuous breast were let loose. Riddick licked his lips and moved his tongue down her chest and caressed her nipples. Jack moaned and grabbed Riddick's arms. She wasn't expecting that. 

" Sorry." She said taking in a breath.

" It's ok. I know how we can fix that."

Suddenly he was off of her. She looked around and still couldn't see anything.

" Riddick?" she said looking around. 

She felt Riddick snap something on her wrist. She looked up and could see Riddick's out line.

Her brain screamed, "Handcuffs, he could kill you in an instant. Get out while you still can!" 

"Um…handcuffs?" she asked uneasily. 

" Always keep a set just in case. You _do_ like to play rough right?" he said to her, he chained her hands to the headboard and moved back to her body.

Jack smiled and moved a bit so that her body was right under his. He kissed her again; this time is was soft and passionate. Jack was enjoying every minute of it. He pulled off his wife beater and tossed it on the ground. Jack could feel his muscular torso rub up against her as they kissed. His tongue snaked down her body down to her navel. Jack trembled under his touch. He smiled and lifted his head up. Jack moaned.

" Riddick, don't stop…" 

" Patience..." he rumbled.

He unzipped her skirt and pulled it off slowly, teasing Jack. Then came her fishnets. He smiled as all he had left was her underwear. He could smell her body, her sex, it was all intoxicating. He snaked up her body, nibbling and sucking. He grabbed her underwear with his hands and slowly pulled them down her body. Jack wiggled; she wanted them to come off faster. He chuckled and ripped them off. He liked the way she knew what she wanted. He guessed foreplay was out, he knew that she was ready; he could feel it. 


	5. Lost

Yes! I finally wrote the next chapter, the sex scene was lame…I know, but hell it was the best I could do…enjoy.

­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------

" This is gonna hurt…a lot." He said as he plunged deep inside of her. She screamed and yanked at her handcuffs.

" Fuck!" he yelled as a tear slid down her face. Riddick kept a slow pace as he moved up and down. He held her by the waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped. After a while Jack became accustomed to his massive size. She moaned as the pain turned into pleasure. 

" Riddick…mmm." She said biting her lip.

" You like that?" he asked going faster and harder.

" Harder!" She screamed yanking at her chains. 

" Say my name!" he growled pumping harder and harder. She was almost there, and so was Riddick.

" RIDDICK!" 

Jack felt pure ecstasy. She bucked wildly against the chains that bound her wrist. Riddick came soon after. She could feel him fill her deep inside. He lay by her exhausted, both panting.

" I love you…." She said closing her eyes and quickly falling to sleep.

            Jack rolled over and yawned. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The sun poured through the curtains as the sound of birds and waves crashing filled the house. She looked around and realized that she was alone in the room and the door was open. Her breath quickened.

" Jack, what the hell did you do last night!" she whispered to herself. She snapped back to night before. She remembered her being handcuffed to the bed and cuming for Riddick.

" Fuck…" she said shaking her head. She though she could have resisted him. She was wrong. She actually let that bastard fuck her, and she liked it. A tear slid down her cheek as she though about. She got up and yelped. Her legs were sore and so were her wrist. She moved slowly, and then stopped. What she going to do when she sees him? She pulled on her bikini top and underwear and skirt. She grabbed her gun that was half under her bed and walked out the door. The entire house was empty. She screamed and looked around. On the counter was a transmitter and the transmittion code. She turned it on and typed in the code. A picture came up of Riddick smug smile. 

" About time you got up beautiful." He said sarcastically.

" Where the fuck are you?" she screamed.

" Sorry I'm not there to bring you breakfast in bed, I had to leave before you tried to kill me again." 

" I asked you a goddamned question!" she said again.

" Where am I? You think I'm really going to tell you?" he asked with a questionable smile. He moved the transmitter around to show his surrounding. It looked like a spaceport; people were bustling about and waiting for their flights. 

" Where are you going?" she asked more calmly.

" If you really wanna know, you'll use the clues I left you."

" I'm not playing cat at mouse with you Riddick!"

" Why not, 20,000 credits don't sound too good?" 

Jack went silent. She scowled at Riddick.

" That's what I thought. So come find me if you can…I'll be waiting…" he said with a smile. Jack went to turn it off but Riddick face reappeared.

" Oh yea…How yer legs feelin'?" he asked before clicking it off. 

" Fucking bitch!" she screamed, throwing the transmitter across the room. It hit the wall and burst into a couple peaces.   
" I'll find you Riddick, and this you wont fucking get away!" She shrieked.


	6. The Quest Begins

Ok…new chapter. I didn't really know what to do since I'm a being a bad writing and making this up as I go along…so bare with me now. In this chapter Riddick begins to play cat and mouse with Jack. He leaves her riddles and clues to where he's hiding. So yeah…enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked around. She didn't know what to do. She was lost…her mind was going a million miles an hour. She took a deep breath and tried top calm down. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She let the cold water run into her hands and then she splashed it on her face. She looked over and grabbed the brush on the counter. She wondered why Riddick would have a girls brush in his bathroom. The hair was blond so she figured it was one of the hoes he had fucked, and she had left it there. She shrugged her shoulders and combed the brush through her hair. After her hair was combed through and she was more refreshed she wondered how she was going to get back to her hotel. She pulled back on her outfit and walked through the house. She remembered that he had said something about clues. She went into the kitchen and looked for anything that would give her a clue. She went into the living room and then back into the bedroom. But there was absolutely nothing. She wanted to scream. How the hell was she going to get him? Suddenly the transmitter in the bedroom made a beeping sound. She walked over to the night stand at took the transmitter into her hands. She touched the screen and then a face appeared. A man with a yellow hat and goofy beard appeared.

" I'm looking for a Jaclyn." He said looking at a piece of paper and then back to her.

" I'm Jaclyn." She said with a confused look. She looked over her shoulder and then back at the screen.

" A Mr. Richard R. called a cab for you. I was wondering what time you wanted me to come pick you up?"

" Um…" she really didn't know what to say. The bastard had ordered a cab for her. She was actually floored by the whole thing.

" Also I have a letter from him he requested to be given to you, so what time miss?" 

" Um…now I guess. Do you know how to get here?" 

" He gave us direction ma'am. We should be there in about 45 minutes."

" Thank you…I think." She said turning off the transmitter.

Jack looked at the white envelope and ran her fingers over the edges. She sat on the bed of the hotel she staying at and started at the envelope. She wanted to open it but she was scared. She opened it slowly and pulled the folded piece of paper. She opened it and read the slightly scribbled handwriting.

Jaclyn-

            If you're reading this then you're already at you hotel and I'm on my plane to…haha, did you really think I was going to let that slip out? I'm not going to make it that easy for you Jack. But I will tell you that I was at the spaceport, which is only an hour from your hotel. Go there. When you get to the entrance of the Space Port their should be a transmitter on the corner; it's in a booth, go inside it. On the inside of the booth there will be a code, Q890PC34FN6T130 written somewhere in there. If you can figure out what that means, you'll be a step closer to finding me…but you better hurry…you are on a schedule. Oh, and here's a hint…check the map in the booth on page 37, you might find that very helpful…

                                      -Riddick

Jack jumped off her bed and ran to pack her things. She looked at her watch. It was 12:13 pm.


	7. Solved

Finally the chapter is up! Bout time that fanfiction.net came back to life. Neway, I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's so short, I have a mild case of writer's block, and so this is all I got. Enjoy…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riddick was awake in his cryo-tube. He was trying to fall asleep, but like usual, he never could. It was only a weeklong trip to New Mecca, but anything over twenty-four hours the passengers had to have a cryo-tube. Riddick wondered if Jack had gotten the letter. He wondered if she would even chase him. He thought that the twenty thousand credits on his head would be enough to make even Fry come after him. He thought about the amazing night that they had together. Honestly she was one of the best fucks he'd had in a while. Riddick was disappointed though. He hopped he would be the girls first. Even though she wasn't a virgin, she hadn't had sex in a while. Surprisingly she wasn't as uptight as he figured she would be. Besides the fact that she wanted to kill him, she wasn't that bad. He smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

            Jack looked around the booth. There was a bunch of writing on the clear plastic walls. She found the code, Q890PC34FN6T130, on the side of the transmitter.

" Gotcha…!" she whispered to herself. She grabbed the book and flipped to page 37. It showed a picture of space, but it was of the Gammon Quadrant, 890. She raised an eyebrow and turned the next page. The next page consisted of the planets that were in the Gammon Quadrant. There was a planet circled in red pen, Lestinya. Jack wasn't very familiar with the planet, though she knew it was a very beautiful planet. It was supposed to be one of the most tropical and sexy planets in the entire universe. She went to the index and looked it up. The planet cordinance was 34. 

" Holly shit!" she screamed running into the spaceport. She ran over to reserved counter.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes greeted her. She was very skinny and had a big smile. She was dressed in a black dress; it looked very formal.

" Hello. How may I help you?"

" Is there a ticket left for Jaclyn? For Lestinya? Flight number 6? For 1:30?" asked jack looking at her watch.

" Why yes we do. All we need is proof of identification and the ticket is your."

" Sure, sure." She said digging through a bag at her waist. The rest of her luggage was at her feet. " Can you tell me who bought the ticket?"

" Yes…can you hold for a minute?" she said typing through a computer.

" Yeah." Said Jack handing the lady her ID.

" Ok Miss…Nerica? Is that how you pronounce your last name?"

" Yes…it is." 

" Ok, well here's your ticket," she said handing the envelope to her, " and the person who bought it was…A Mr. Richard. That's all it says. I hope it helps." She said giving a fake smile.

" It does…thank you." She said walking to the back of the spaceport.

Jack was trying to fall asleep in her cryo-tube. Her mind racing, it seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Why was he doing this for me? How did he have all this money? Did he really want to fuck me, or was he just proving that I have no will power against him? Her mind contemplated these things before switching off to sleep mode.


	8. The Take Down

Okay, I know this is the first chapter in…well along time. And since I started writing for Pitch Black again, I thought I might as well finish this one, since it got such great review. So here it is, the next chapter to…Revenge!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The suns of New Mecca beat down on Riddicks head, his eyes hidden behind black goggles. He turned his back to the window and waited in line, a short African America woman in front of him. She handed the lady at the desk something and went her way, bags in hand. 

Riddick moved up and looked at the woman; her sparkling blue eyes and fake smile beaming up at him. 

" Hello Sir. How may I help you?"

" I need to get buy a ticket to Lestinya."

" Okay Sir, will that be round trip or will you be staying there?" she asked touching the screen in front of her. 

 " I'll be staying. But I want the latest flight. I need to attend some business here on New Mecca."

" Okay Sir, well the latest flight is at seven, that should get you to Lestinya by ten I believe. Does that work?"

" Yea, that's fine," he grunted.

" Okay Sir, I need your ID so I can print out the ticket?" She asked, her grin never faltering.

He got out his wallet and took out his card ID and handed it to her.  The woman's eyes suddenly got wide as she looked at her screen.

Riddick raised an eyebrow, " What's wrong?" he growled.

The woman looked up, fear and surprise dancing across her features, but she quickly smiled again, " I'm terribly sorry. You just remind me of my late cousin, it wasn't until you gave me your ID that I finally saw the resemblance." She stared back down quickly.

He frowned but said nothing.

" Okay Mr. Anderson. Here's your ticket, that will five hundred and three credits." She asked with her palm extended.

He handed her the silver credits and grabbed the ticket.

" Enjoy your stay at new Mecca. Next." she said the to the man behind him. 

Riddick walked into the booth and picked up the transmitter. He looked at the computer screen that was mounted on the plastic wall of the booth. He touched the on-screen keypad and seared for the only spaceport in Lestinya. The number popped up and began dialing. He picked up the transmitter and soon another blonde haired blue-eyed woman popped up. 

" Hello Sir. You have reached Lestinya Space ways. How may I be of service?" she asked.

" I need to leave a message for Jaclyn Nerica."

Jack walked into the bustling lobby. She scowled at the happy couples kissing, hugging their loved ones. All the laughter, all the tears. It was sickening. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags. Her feel carried her to the message board; an electronic board with names of people who have messages. And sure enough, there her name was. 

She walked over to a lady who looked almost exactly like the one back at the other spaceport. Damn Clones. She handed her Id to the woman, " Jaclyn Nerica." she said looking around, still staring a particular happy couple. How she envied them. She turned back to the woman as she spoke.

" Okay Ms. Nerica. Your message is in booth three," she said pointing to small booth behind her. Jaclyn picked up her bags and walking into the small white booth. She looked at the computer screen and watched the " Press for Message" sign blink. She tapped it and soon Riddicks face appeared. She took a deep breath and watched.

" Jaclyn. If your getting this message then you're just as clever as I hoped you were. Now, I'm sure to your dismay…" he said in a very condescending tone, " I am not on Lestinya." Jack nearly screamed. " The question is, where am I, and will I stay where I am. So Jack, I need you to go outside and there will be a hovercraft waiting for you. He will take you to a hotel, and well, you will see when you get there. I have…quite and interesting surprise there for you," he said with a menacing grin. " Now jack, remember. You can go back home anytime. Who knows, I could have been hiding in the closet at my house all along. So, what choice will you make?" She narrowed her eyes as she watched the background in the message. Her eyes got wide as large black hover crafts flew to the ground. Riddick turned away and growled, " Shit!" He dropped the transmitter. All Jack could see was the top of the booth and part of the wall. Her heartbeat began to speed up as she heard feet pounding and the door to the booth being pulled open. " Police, get the fuck down!" came a deep voice. Her eyes got wide as she heard shouts and screaming. " He got a weapon!" " Fuck, get the guns!" " Get back, get back!" Jack screamed as gunshots rang out. She pounded on the screen as she heard Riddick grunt. 

" Get him in restraints now!" 

" Riddick!" she screamed at the screen. Suddenly a face appeared above the transmitter looking down at it. The man bent down and picked it up. " He was sending a message. Get a trace on this, I want to fine out who this was too…" he growled as the screen went dead.


	9. Run

Yea, so sorry it's been months, I just haven't wanted to upload or write. Well, I just kind of decided that today, well... I would. So enjoy...  
  
Jack picked up her bags and ran, her face flushed with tears. She stumbled past people, her heart frantically beating. No, she cursed to herself. "Fuck!" she screamed as she erupted from the doors, people turning to stare. She took a deep breath and walked slowly down the stone steps. Her body rigid with control.  
She was right, the planet was gorgeous. The sky was cerulean and there was two suns, one violet, the other a raging yellow gold. The smell of salt was light and carried on the tropical wind. The spaceport was only a few blocks from the sea, built up high, so as you leave the space port you can look down the hill to the violet -blue ocean water. The sand on the beach was pure white, it looked so soft. But no, Jack had other things to think about.  
Suddenly she stopped, something catching her eye. There was a man standing in front of a hover car. He held a sign that read Jaclyn Nerica. She walked towards him and sat down her bags on the sidewalk. He was a short, portly type fellow with thinning black hair and tan skin. "You be Jaclyn?" he asked with an exotic accent. She swallowed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She cleared her throat. "Yea, I am." "Good. Get in car. I will take you to you hotel." he said with a smile. He picked up her bags and threw them into the back seat. The inside of the car was cool and clean. Jack was wary of the man, but she was in shock of the past twenty minutes. She would go to her hotel and think things out.  
She could not let Riddick be taken down by a bunch of fucking mercs...she almost laughed. "I am a merc." she whispered to herself. She hadn't even realized that the man gotten in the car and they were now hovering down the street. "What?" he asked, turning to her slightly. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." she said with a small smile. "'Dat man 'dat hired me. Good looking man! You boyfriend?" he asked. He obviously didn't speak that well of English. "Boyfriend? Ah no...just a friend." she said shaking her head, "Just a friend." She smiled at the thought, blushing furiously. "Ha..." he said throwing his head back, "'Da way he speak of you. Make me think you more than friend!" he said laughing. "The look in your eye girl. Not just friend. Love, girl, love." he said laughing. "No, not love, just...friendship!" she said shaking her head, her heart pounding. But then why did she cry for Riddick. Why did she worry for his life. No, she screamed at herself. I hate him! But even as she said it, she knew it was a lie. "Love be a strange thing, girl. Love be a strange thing." he said, as if reading her mind.  
  
Jack sat her bags down outside her hotel door. The man at the front desk had smiled politely and put her hand scan in the computer, staring at her ass as she walked away. Riddick had set her up in a small hotel right off the beach. The paint was the color of the ocean water, almost to bright to look at.  
Jack had finally realized that she hated the weather here, to damn hot. The hall was silent except for the hum of the air machines, cooling off the empty hall. She knew that the mercs would be looking for her soon, and that as soon as she opened this door there could be five of them with guns pointed at her head. She bent down low, anyone shooting with most likely aim for the head, giving her the advantage point. She grab her gun out of one of the bags. She put her hand to the green scanner on the metal door. It made a soft beeping sound as a green line scanned down her hand. "Access granted." said an automated voice. Jack pushed open the door and immediately aimed. Nothing. Not a single shot. The hotel room was small, painted sunset red. The bed was small and had red and gold pillows and sheets. Atop lay a long, skinny black box, somehow out of place .The windows were open sending in a warm sea breeze. Gold curtains floated like living creatures. There was a door to the left that led to a large bathroom, all red marble, with specks of gold flakes. There was desk by the bed, orange. The room suddenly was very hot.  
Jack put down her gun after she inspected the room and found nothing. She pulled in her bags and set them on the bed, it squished soft underneath them. She closed the door and walked over to the black box. She was sure this was one of Riddick's surprises. She ran her fingers along the edges of the box, her throat burning with unshed tears. She slowly lifted the top off and frowned. There was just black tissue paper. She infolded them and furrowed her brows. Inside lay an outfit. A pair of black vinyl shorts, and a long sleeve fish net shirt. Aside was a folded note. Jack quickly grabbed it and read:  
  
Jaclyn:  
Why, hello Jack. You have made quite the right choice. Or did you? How do you like Lestinya? How do you like your room? How do you like your outfit? I would hope that you would wear it tonight. Go to a club on the beach front called Destras. It's an...industrial club, so I would dress the part. Go there at eleven, and maybe you might see ... a ghost. C'mon Jack, How bad do you want those credits? Who knows, I might be not be anywhere on this planet, or maybe I'm in the room next to you. You never know, Jack. Just depends on how far you want to go...how bad you want me....  
Riddick  
  
Jack sat the note down on the outfit and popped her knuckles. She stared at the bed, her thoughts racing. Well, she was sure that Riddick would be at the club tonight. Hell, she didn't even know if he was alive. But she did know that there would mercs sent to track her down. She didn't want to be here when they found her. She had to find Riddick, that's all there was to it. At least now she did know that he was on Lestinya, some where. She had to hack.  
  
Soon her fingers were slapping away at the computer. She had found out that there was holding prison not to far from the space port. She hacked into the mainframe and found out that they had just received a convict only hours before. His Information was blank , but it did say this: Convict has a shine job. How convenient, jack thought. "Riddick." she said, stopping to stare at the screen. She leaned back and took a breath, looking at her watch. She had only 53 hours left. It did not seem as though it had been that long. Lost a lot of time on the ship, she thought to herself. She shrugged at got back to her plan. She was downloading the blue prints onto a mini disk. She had memorized the directions and scouted out the ventilation system and blue prints of the building. It was old, dingy, but under heavy surveillance. She could get in, but not without some help. Suddenly a message box popped on her screen. Jack looked up and frowned as words appeared.  
  
You are being tracked Jaclyn. Mercs are headed your way now. Run, get out. You're his only chance. They will kill him this time. He can't escape. Now GO!  
  
Jacks heart hammered in her chest, her breathing shallow. Adrenaline pumped though her system. She heard shouts and the sound of combat boots hitting the ground. "She's in that one, there!" shouted a loud voice. Jack grabbed her gun and grabbed the disk, shutting down the system. She heard more shouts and the sound of guns being loaded. She ran to the window and pushed back the curtains, reveling a crowed beach and pearly sand. She was up on a top story, not a fun fall. But as the shouts got louder and closer, Jack shook her head and jumped, just as the door slammed open with gunshots. 


End file.
